dreamy_trinity_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Peko☆Peko A La Mode!
is a KK☆PCALM-based AU/spin-off anime fanseries created by Haruna Artist. Unlike the original series, Pekorin is the signature protagonist. Story Characters Pretty Cure * Voiced by: 'Kanai Mika '''Themed Sweet: '''Donut Pekorin's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Legendary Patissier, who mixes Love and Happiness. Her theme colors are pink/yellow. * Voiced by: Terakawa Aimi Themed Sweet: 'Matcha-flavored sweets/Mochi Tsubasa is a cheeky, loud and energetic student in Pekorin's class. Tsubasa has a love for mythical creatures, especially dragons and can be described as "being in love with the thought of dragons being real". Tsubasa is very competitive, growing up in a family of athletes and is one to hold a grudge. She has a tendency to burst into laughter, when seeing something just remotely funny, and loves making puns. Tsubasa's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Legendary Patissier, who mixes Optimism and Faith. Her theme color is green. * Voiced by: 'Tachibana Rika '''Themed Sweet: '''Crepe The "princess" of the group, but by others, richest resident of Ichigozaka and wears the title proudly. Underneath her high-class, self-centered and bossy persona, Yuu is a sensitive softie a with a sweet tooth. Yuu is noticeably quite stubborn and is somewhat able to confort others. She is very demanding, manipulative and likes getting what she wants on a regular basis. Yuu's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Legendary Patissier, who mixes Honor and Delight. Her theme colors are yellow/white (cream). * Voiced by: Fujita Saki Themed Sweet: Macaron Yukari is a clever and refined girl with a fickle personality, who is prone to tease others to get different reactions out of them. She is quite sensitive, being immediately able to tell when things are uneasy. Before meeting the Cures, Yukari kept on trying out new things in order to find anything she would feel passionate about, but she was not able to and admits she won't be able to erase her inner darkness and sadness, but being with her friends and surrounding herself with a "colorful world" makes her able to deal with it. Being seen as "perfect" becomes depressingly dreary to her, and nobody wanting to look beyond that "perfection" makes her feel lonely. Yukari's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Legendary Patissier, who mixes Beauty and Excitement. Her theme colors are purple/raspberry-pink. * Voiced by: Hondo Kaede Themed Sweet: Chocolate Miku is a friendly girl who loves her older brother, Akira, with all of her heart, to the point that she will do anything to thank him for looking out for her. Much like Akira, she is very kind and helpful, but sometimes might force herself to achieve something a little bit too much. Miku's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Legendary Patissier, who mixes Kindness and Passion. Her theme colors are red/brown. Ichigo Mountain * Voiced by: '''Minagawa Junko A responsible sweets fairy from Ichigo Mountain and the Pretty Cures' fairy companion. * '''Voiced by: '''Ueda Yuuji A delinquent sweets fairy from Ichigo Mountain and the Pretty Cure's second fairy companion. Supporting * '''Voiced by: Chiba Chiemi Owner and runner of the KiraPati, and the Cures' sweets making mentor. She is very strict, although her temper is somewhat comical. Bakery A La Noir * Voiced by: Egawa Hisao Leader of Bakery A La Noir. * Voiced by: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Coffee/Hot Chocolate Sleepy, dreary and my-pace servant of General grave. * '''Voiced by: Tazawa Masumi Theme: '''Wagashi A polite, ladylike servant, who wears Japanese garments and is often seen drinking green tea. * '''Voiced by: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Ice cream An emotionless, almost robotic general, who serves directly under Grave himself. Although he doesn't interact much with his colleagues, he very much desires their safety. Items Settings Trivia Category:Haruna Artist